Fun With Coming Clean
by Mandolin Reign
Summary: Total GSR Fluff. How do Sara and Grissom tell the others?


**Fun With Coming Clean**

_(Total GSR Fluff, I don't own CSI)_

She leaped across the bed to grab her cell before she missed the call. "Hey, you miss me already?"

"Of course." Then he hesitated.

"Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. What about you?

"I'm starting to feel guilty about not telling them sooner. You know most people tell their friends when they marry woman of their dreams."

"Gil, don't try to make me feel guilty. We both enjoyed having a life outside of the lab. Besides it's a moot point, they never knew before, and we cannot change that. We have to tell them now. They are highly trained CSI's, and eventually they will notice the signs: me running to the bathroom, my edginess, clothes getting tighter, feet disappearing, me disappearing for a few months and when I return I will have loss a massive amount of weight…"

"Okay, okay, water under the bridge, but I don't think you need to worry about anyone noticing that you are edgy, most of them noticed that years ago."

"Very funny, now seriously, are we going by the plan?"

"Yes, I'm all set on my end, what about you?"

"I am just going to follow your lead, and try to keep a straight face."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was in the break room awaiting their assignments when Grissom walked through the door. He thought to himself, 'Here goes nothing.' "Okay, assignments for tonight: Cath and Warrick, you have a DB at the Tangiers. Nick, you and Sara have an auto versus pedestrian. Greg you are with me on a possible murder/suicide." As everyone started to leave, he stopped them. "Before you all get to work, I want to talk to you." He paused, noticing the whole room was waiting for what came next, "I would like to take everyone out for breakfast after shift."

"Uh oh, what did Eklie do now to breakup the group?" Catherine questioned. Everyone else looked at him, fearing the answer.

"Oh, no, nothing like that, this is good news. At least I hope you see it as that. I want to introduce you all to my wife." With that he turned and left the room.

"What?" Was the collective call.

"See you later at the diner," Grissom called over his shoulder.

Greg followed him to the SUV and jumped into the passenger seat. "So you got married huh?"

"Greg, I am not talking about this anymore until breakfast." Grissom started the engine and pulled out of the lot. Greg knew it was going to be a long night with his supervisor.

Back in the lab, Sara had taken off in a near sprint for the bathroom. She could hardly contain herself at the reaction of Grissom's announcement. She left behind a shocked Nick, Warrick, and Catherine. "You think she's going to be okay with this?" Warrick asked after Sara went through the bathroom door.

"I don't know, but I'm glad we won't be working with her tonight." Catherine replied.

"Thanks a lot guys. That was kind of low of Griss to spring this on us in front of her. Don't you think?"

Catherine and Warrick just shrugged before they headed for their scene.

A few minutes later, Sara returned, "I'm driving," was all she said before heading for the door.

"Yah, this is going to be a long night," Nick said to himself before following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearly ten hours later the six CSI's and Jim Brass were sitting around their regular table at the nearby diner. It had been a long wait for all of them.

"So, Grissom, where is she?" Warrick was the first to ask.

"She's close, patience is a virtue. Why don't we order first?

About five minutes later, they had all placed their orders. Catherine took her turn now, "How far away is she Gil. We want to meet this woman." She was too tired for a game right now.

"Very close, by the way, I wanted to show all of you something." He pulled out an ultrasound picture and sat it in the middle of the table. "I have a little more news."

"Well you're full of surprises, aren't you?" Catherine raised her eyebrows at him.

He just smiled, knowing full well what was coming next.

"Oh my god!" Nick practically screamed.

"What?" Asked Greg.

"The name man, check out the name."

The others all took a closer look at the paper sitting in the middle of the table. On the top right corner it was dated two days ago, and just under the date was the name 'Sidle, Sara'.

All eyes turned to Sara. She smiled and held up her left hand which had just been under the table, resting on her husband's thigh.

"What the hell?" Asked Catherine.

"Why weren't we invited to the wedding?" Asked Greg.

"Hey, Congratulations you two." Said Warrick.

"Yah, Congratulations." Added Nick.

"I'm happy for the two of you." Jim said.

"Thanks, I'm happy for us too," Gil said as he kissed his wife.

The End

_(AN: Thank you for taking the time to read this please let me know what you think.)_


End file.
